Developers of drugs delivered by means of a dry powder or aerosol spray perform certain tests of the drug formulation to ensure that the proper dose of the drug is delivered when a patient actuates the drug delivery device, such as a pressurized metered dose inhaler (pMDI) or a metered dose inhaler (MDI) or a dry powder inhaler (DPI). Traditional methods for collecting aerosol spray particles emitted when the drug delivery device is actuated—a sample dose—include multiple inefficiencies and risks for compromising the integrity of a sample dose.